


Three Kits

by Thunderfire69



Series: Seven Elemental Clans Universe [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence- Alternate Canon, Elemental Clans, F/M, Forbidden Relationships, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Short, elemental powers, kind of a prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Backstory for Leafdawn and Rocktail’s kits, how they got separated and the third sibling that they lost, never to be spoken of again.This is a kind of prequel to Seven, so you may want to read at least the first couple of chapters of that first!





	Three Kits

The night they were born was like no other; fire danced in the sky and lightning arced to the ground as two cats ventured further from the territories of the Clans than most ever had, or ever would. Their pelts almost blended into the night, the only glimpses of them being the flashes that lit the sky; a heavily pregnant tortoiseshell she-cat whose dark amber eyes were glazed with pain, and a cream tom whose ocean blue eyes were filled with worry, and a hint of fear.

 

“Almost there, Leafdawn,” he meowed anxiously, his gaze flirting between the she-cat and a large tree that loomed on the horizon. “Almost there.”

 

“I can’t keep going, Rocktail,” the she-cat, Leafdawn, panted, pain evident in her voice.

 

“You have to!” The tom’s voice was laced with fear, and his gaze flicked to the sky above, where fire danced over their heads. He flinched as lightning arced down to hit the ground not far from them, sending out an electrical shockwave, and Leafdawn let out a small laugh despite the obvious pain she was in.

 

“The LightningClan warrior who’s afraid of lightning,” she teased. 

 

“I simply know it’s power,” Rocktail muttered, but he smiled despite himself. The tree was closer now, and the two could see the hollow where, days earlier, Rocktail had made them nests. Leafdawn let out a gasp of pain and fell against Rocktail, who strained under her weight.

 

“Nearly there,” he promised, eyes fixed on the tree before them. The two stumbled their way to the hollow, barely making it inside before Leafdawn collapsed, her breathing heavy.

 

Rocktail grew more agitated, then, unsure of what to do. “I don’t know what to do, Leafdawn. I’m not a medicine cat.”

 

“Just stay with me,” the she-cat pleaded, then hissed in pain. And so Rocktail settled down beside her and stayed.

  
  


Come morning, Leafdawn was curled protectively around three kits while Rocktail watched on with pride; three perfect little kits, a light brown tabby with tufted ears, a dark gray she-cat and a snow-white tom. 

 

“We should name them,” Leafdawn mewed, gazing up at Rocktail with such intensive love in her gaze that it was almost too much for him. 

 

“Brown, for the brown tom,” he suggested, and Leafdawn purred in approval. 

 

“Element, for the she-cat,” she meowed. “To recognise her roots.”

 

“I hope they don’t change that when she becomes an apprentice,” Rocktail said with a small purr.

 

“And Snow, for the white tom; his fur is as white as snow.”

 

The two fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, until a twig cracked outside; Rocktail instantly cast an electrical field around his family, teeth bared as he prepared to have to fight to defend them. A loud yowl split the air.

 

“We’ve found them!”

 

Rocktail’s heart sunk as he recognised the voice of Silverflame, an older warrior who wasn’t far off of being an elder. He braced himself for a fight, but he underestimated how many warriors were sent; fire and lightning rained down on his barrier until it flickered out existence. Almost instantly Timberstar, the LightningClan Leader, was bursting into the den, followed by Seedstrike, the soon to be leader of FireClan, as soon as he could receive his nine lives. Seedstrike snatched up Brown, and in burst another two FireClan warriors who Rocktail recognised as Darksnake and Bloodpelt. They herded Leafdawn out of the den, who wailed in protest. Timberstar leaned down to pick Element up by the scruff of her neck, somewhat gentler than how Seedstrike had snatched up Brown. 

 

“That one will go with Leafdawn to FireClan,” explained Wolfkami, a warrior whom Rocktail had found to be kind and fair. “This one will come with us to LightningClan.”

 

“What about-” Rocktail began, but Wolfkami was already padding away; he turned to try and collect Snow, who had been left in the nest, but Timberstar was blocking him, herding him out of the den.

 

“Snow! Snow!” wailed Leafdawn, trying desperately to turn back to get her kit, but the two FireClan warriors pressed in closer, forcing her to walk with them, and Rocktail had no choice but to follow as Timberstar let out a warning growl from behind him. Rocktail fixed his gaze on the kit in Timberstar’s jaws for a moment.

 

_ I will raise you, Element. And one day you will know the truth. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Snow popped up in the prologue, as you may know. Snow has more of a story behind him, that I might delve into writing one day.


End file.
